


Pillow

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto has a rough time, but Noctis has the walls ready.





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Alpha!Noctis builds a nest for his omega bro(s?) They can be in a relationship or not. Any time period. For being an Alpha, Noctis is a champion nester. One of his bros goes into heat at a really inopportune time (maybe they're sick? Something like that) and Noct builds them a nest as a way to show he cares.” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?page=14#comments).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s unusual for anyone to ring the doorbell—all three of the men close enough to Noctis to know his private apartment have been given their own keys. Ignis always lets himself in, Gladio just busts in whenever he wants, and Prompto usually enters _with_ Noctis. But when Noctis opens the door, Prompto’s waiting stiffly on the other side.

Prompto takes one look at him, cheeks a puffy red and eyes wide and watery, and then they scrunch up as he all but collapses forward. Noctis immediately steps in to catch him. It’s obvious what’s going on without needing to ask—Prompto _reeks_ of pheromones that have Noctis’ own temperature leaping through the roof. Prompto’s boiling hot in his arms, burning up right through the fabric of his Chocolina Boutique uniform. He clings weakly to Noctis, burying his face in Noctis’ sweatshirt as he lets out a broken groan. Noctis can feel the tears dampening his clothes. 

It’s a strange mix—his body leaps at the smell of his ripe omega bristling with _heat_ , but his heart aches to see Prompto so upset. It’s awkward going, shuffling Prompto into his apartment, but he manages, until they’re inside enough to shut and lock the door. Despite the litany of sobs, Prompto smells good enough to bring every alpha in the building rushing over. Not that Noctis couldn’t fight them off. At the moment, he’s busy with other things.

As he guides Prompto slowly towards his bedroom, Noctis asks, “What’s wrong?” Because even though this will be their first heat _together_ , Noctis doesn’t think nerves would leave Prompto like this. It’s got to be more. But then, he does know that Prompto has a few bottled insecurities, unspoken and _almost_ impeccably hidden under all his brimming ‘confidence’ and chipper smiles. 

“Th-they fired me,” Prompto chokes out, before shuddering through another loud sob. “It’s the best job I’ve ever had, but they called me into the office a-and just _berated_ me because I don’t sell their stupid credit card enough, and then I-I—” He pauses just as they reach the bedroom. Over the threshold, he becomes unmovable. He sways in place and moans, “And then all of the sudden I was burning up and sweating, _right in front of all three managers_ , and I don’t even know what I said, but I started babbling, I must’ve sounded so _stupid_ , and they looked at me like I was just disgusting, like they knew—” He cuts himself off. Noctis knows it’s harder to control everything in heat, even one’s mouth.

But he knows they probably didn’t think Prompto disgusting. No one could look at Prompto and think that. He’s _gorgeous_ , even like this, _especially_ like this, whole body flushed and shivering as his bright blue eyes peer up into Noctis’, lithe form pressing so wantonly into Noctis’ body. Prompto’s golden hair is a mess—he must’ve been running his fingers through it. Noctis wants to kiss him. Desperately. 

But Noctis _trained_ for this—for being in command, a prince, an _alpha_ —and now that his own omega needs him, he reels in his hunger. Even though Prompto stirs the beast in him like nothing else. 

“It’s not your fault,” Noctis insists, slow and steady, voice smooth. He knows he has the power to sooth his omega if he does it right. Prompto blinks away another set of tears. “It happens. It sucks it happened to you then, but it happens, and the rest was just hormones. It’s natural. They knew that.”

“Everyone was staring at me on the bus,” Prompto blurts. Noctis frowns—he could’ve called Ignis for a ride, _should’ve_. “And I was gonna go home, but I... I just couldn’t be alone right now, even though I don’t have a job anymore, so I’ve lost whatever little bit I did contribute anyway, a-and I don’t want to be a burden—”

“You’re not.” 

Prompto tries to look away, but Noctis grabs his chin and holds him in place, making sure that Prompto sees just how serious he is. Then he kisses Prompto’s lips, soft and sweet. Prompto instantly moans against him, leaning forward, but Noctis gently pulls away and murmurs, “Wait.” Prompto shakes and nods. He licks his lips like trying to catch a memory of Noctis. His eyes are dilated and far away.

As soon as Noctis isn’t holding him up anymore, Prompto slips down to the floor, boneless and heavy. Noctis bends to kiss his forehead but ultimately leaves him there, instead hurrying over to the bed. It’s still neatly done up from when Ignis dropped by a few hours ago, but that won’t do: that isn’t _comfortable_. Noctis tugs the blanket out from all the tucked-in corners.

He fluffs the blanket up a bit, then diverts to his closet to grab a few things—mostly pajamas and other soft things, for once particularly glad of all the expensive fabrics. He deposits them atop his bed beside the blanket, then sets to work.

Building a nest isn’t strictly _alpha_ territory. It wasn’t in his lessons. But Noctis went out of his way to learn, just in case something like _this_ happened, where his omega was in no position to do much of anything, and Noctis wanted to be ready to do _everything._ As much as he procrastinates on most studies, he does everything eventually. And he learned about this. It turns out he didn’t even have to. His instincts quickly step in, and Noctis follows them, tucking all the lush materials wherever feels right. He builds up a plush wall around the edges of his enormous mattress, and he makes sure those walls are sound and will hold Prompto and Noctis in no matter how much they roll mindlessly around. He knows the extra padding will also have another effect—the clothes will smell of him, and that scent of an alpha, of _Noctis_ , should soothe Prompto’s anxiety. Noctis wants it all to be perfect. When it is, he climbs carefully out and makes his way back to his Prompto. 

He kneels down to scoop Prompto up into his arms, and Prompto goes surprisingly easy. He’s busy gaping at the bed. Noctis fumbles a bit getting Prompto’s shoes off, and then he’s lifting up and carrying Prompto over, where he settles Prompto down in the very center of the nest. Prompto’s actively stopped crying at least, and he blinks dazedly around at the home that Noctis has built for them.

Finally, he murmurs, quiet and awed, “It’s _amazing_.” Noctis grins, full of pride, and makes a mental note to tell Ignis of this accomplishment. Some things, he studies perfectly well. 

Prompto’s shaking hands lightly trace the sheets beneath him, and he adds, “I thought only omegas nested.”

“Good alphas take care of their omegas,” Noctis points out. “And I want you to have a good nest to settle into and feel safe in while I take care of you.” 

Suddenly, Prompto’s crying again.

But he smiles through the tears. He sniffles, wipes his nose off on his wrist, and mumbles, “ _Fuck_ , I love you so much.” 

“Love you too, Prom.” Noctis gives Prompto’s wet cheek another kiss. Prompto’s always been absurdly easy to love.

Prompto smiles like a star. Even when he’s wrecked, he’s the most beautiful thing that Noctis has ever seen. And Noctis can’t wait to see _more_ of him, to experience _everything_ , to bond them and make Prompto realizes that he never has to go home alone— _this_ , this nest, this apartment, anywhere that Noctis is, is his home. 

Prompto reaches forward to wrap Noctis in a warm embrace, and they fall down inside the nest together.


End file.
